


Lonely Visitor

by kirstnotfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, platonic or romantic, whichever you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirstnotfound/pseuds/kirstnotfound
Summary: George is alone on an island. His prayers are answered when he sees something in the distance.
Relationships: Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Lonely Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> hi uh this will be cross-posted on wattpad too also if I did anything wrong in the tags please tell me, I’m very new to posting. hope you like it, majority of our works on wattpad though. it’ll be titled the same when it’s posted on there. hope you like it! :D

To put it plainly, George was bored. He was absolutely bored out of his mind. This stupid sand island was so small he could barely lie down at night, and it provided practically nothing to grow and eat. Worst of all, he was alone. There wasn’t even a companion for him. But in all fairness, the puny island probably wouldn’t have enough room for two of them.

So he sat. Alone. Watching the clouds float by, and the occasional rain fall from the sky. He could only imagine how beautiful the sunsets were. In fact, imagining was all he ever did on that island.

George never knew how he got there. It was like he got plucked from a different world and woke up one day here. He felt in a movie of sorts, waiting for something to happen. To George, anything was exciting. A bird flew by on its way home from migrating? Exciting. A thunderous cloud roared in the distance? Marvelous.

He would have tried to escape his sandy prison by now, if it weren’t for the fact that all he had were a few bits of cacti and some seeds. He couldn’t grow the seeds, so George had learned how to eat cactus to survive. And he didn’t want to stand on the prickly plant just to find freedom. So that left his only other option: waiting.

He wasn’t exactly religious, but he prayed to something, anything up there that would send him his own Disney prince. He had longed for relief from this square of sand for so long, and eventually praying would get an answer, right?

It was a sunny day, like almost every other day if George was being honest. On a random side note, he was surprised he never got a sunburn. Fascinating, with how pale he was.

George picked at one of his growing cacti, careful not to destroy it. He didn’t want to destroy his only source of food. He might not be that smart, but he was *pretty* sure that was a bad idea.

A bird made a thunk noise in the distance, but he thought nothing of it. It was around the time when birds would be going back home; he figured there were bound to be a few birds here and there. And it wasn’t the first time he heard them make that noise.

However, George started to get this feeling. An uneasy feeling, one that made his stomach twist into knots at the thought of it. He felt as if he was being watched. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he frantically looked around. It wasn’t possible that he was being watched, he was out here alone...right?

What if this was the answer to his prayers? Was that noise what George had been dreaming about for the past few years of his life? He was looking everywhere now, and nothing was in sight.

Until at long last, a speck in the north distance caught his eye. George swiveled around as fast as he could, squinting to try and get a better look at it. But alas, the dot was too far away right now. It was close enough, however, that he could tell it was a person.

Slowly, the figure moved closer, inching along the horizon towards the sandy prison. George almost wanted to call out to the mysterious stranger, warning him to fall back before he too got caught. But he saved his voice, not wanting to scare away his possible escape.

Finally the person was close enough that George could see how he was getting over here. They were..building? He cocked his head, wondering if what he saw was a trick of the mind. But it wasn’t, for the stranger was indeed building beneath himself, carefully placing what looked to be a type of stone in front of where he walked. Once the stone was placed, the man tested it with his foot, and after determining it was safe, walked to the edge and started the process again.

The style of building was foreign to George, and honestly he thought it was incredibly stupid. But the process worked, and so he had to admit that it was incredible. How the bridge was holding up from who knows where, George had no idea. It only mattered that this was his way out, his ticket home.

The man came close enough that George could at last reach out and pretend to pinch him with his fingers. Which meant one thing: the man was in hollering distance.

Just as he was about to brave himself to yell, the man stopped building and finally took a moment to notice his surroundings. He looked up at the clouds overhead, right to the birds flying by, and straight across to the jail of sand. To George.

“HEY!” He called, holding a hand up.

George flinched a bit, startled by this guy’s immediate courage. He gave a timid wave back, but no response.

“I’LL COME AND GET YOU, OKAY? DO YOU HAVE FOOD?”

George responded only by pointing at the cactus sprout. The man followed his gaze and seemed to understand, a chuckle just barely able to be heard.

“I’LL GET OVER THERE AND BRING YOU SOME REAL FOOD, HOLD ON.”

George sat down and pulled his knees up to his chest. The man got back to working, noticeably trying to build faster to reach George as quickly as possible. He smiled to himself as he watched his prayer build over into his life.

“Maybe he’s been just as lonely..”

After a half hour or so, the stranger was close enough for George to fully see him and everything he had. He was blonde, and he hid his eyes behind a white mask, dotted with a smiley face. The yellow hoodie he wore was just a bit too long for him and gave the man some sweater paws whenever he picked something up. A few freckles poked out from behind the mask, and George found that the smile he wore as he worked was contagious.

The stranger built enough to where they could jump back and fourth between the bridge and the island, and only now did George notice his Disney prince was a fucking giant.

The man smiled at him. “Hi! My name’s Dream!”

George stared in awe for a moment before finally blurting out, “..You’re fucking huge.”

The man, who’s name was apparently Dream, keeled over and produced the most chaotic noise ever, resembling a dying tea kettle.

George scoffed and crossed his arms. “Well don’t collapse on me now, I need you to save me.”

Dream, who looked like he might pass out at any second, wiped the tears from his eyes, getting in a good last chuckle. “Alright shorty,” he smiled. “Did you learn anything while you were here?”

“If knowing how to pass time while your bored is a skill, then yes.” Dream’s confident smile wavered, and George stopped joking, thinking he’d ruin his chance of leaving.

He looked down at his shoe and kicked the sand. “I know how to harvest cacti, should you ever need some..” he muttered.

The taller male kneeled in front of George. He glared at this gesture, while acutely aware that Dream could see the slight of growing heat on his face.

“Tell you what,” says Dream. “You have an endurance for these hot places now. You help me bring my endurance up and teach me how to harvest a cactus, and I’ll free you from this island. Deal?” Dream straightened and held his hand out in front of George.

George quirked his eyebrow. There were a few cons to this deal, but honestly he didn’t care anymore. He’d do anything to escape. He let out a small sigh and clasped the man’s hand with his own.

“Deal.”


End file.
